This invention relates to a table-like surface such as a desk top, drawing board or the like which is infinitely adjustable to any position between a retracted vertical position and a horizontal table-like position. The invention is intended to be used in conjunction with shelving or wall systems and particularly, the type of shelving or wall system which uses vertical standards. to which shelving brackets are attached. The present invention is particularly useful in areas where space is limited and where it is desirable to have, selectively, a table, desk, drawing board or similar work surface which can be easily folded away into a flat stored position yet which is very stable, strong and easy to use. For example, used in combination with shelving system, the invention results in a most convenient work or study center.
In brief, the present invention includes the vertical standards of the type used in conjunction with shelving systems. The standards may be secured directly to a wall or may be of the free-standing type which are secured to the floor and to a ceiling member, and in which shelving or similar brackets may be supported on and protrude from the standard in a number of different directions. The desk top is attached to a linkage which in turn, is mounted to the standards in a manner which enables the entire device to be adjustably raised or lowered as well as to enable its angular attitude to be adjusted from a horizontal table-like configuration to a vertical stored configuration. In its retracted configuration, the desk top lies vertically and closely against the standards and is concealed within the standards and behind the desk top.
The linkage includes slideable members which are guided in the standards. The members may be locked in any position in the standards. The linkage includes a pair of support linkages each of which includes a pair of links. The links in each pair are connected pivotally to each other at one end and at their other end to a vertically moveable yoke, which is slideably received in the channel of the vertical standard. Means are provided for releasably locking each unit in a desired position on the standards which varies the attitude of the links. The board is secured to the upper link in each linkage pair so as to move with the linkage pairs.
It is among the general objects of the invention to provide an infinitely adjustable retractable desk top surface which is useable in conjunction with a shelving system or by itself.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and device of the type described which is infinitely adjustable both as to height and as to attitude.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which may be stored in a retracted, vertical configuration which occupies minimal space.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which may be used for many purposes such as a desk top, drafting table, artist's easel or projection screen.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is useable in conjunction with a shelving system having vertical standards to which shelves, lights and other items may be mounted.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which achieves the foregoing objects yet which is stiff, sturdy and stable in all positions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described in which the linkages fold away into the vertical channel when the device is in its stored configuration.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is easily assembled and disassembled.